1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyboard capable of converting light energy into electrical energy by disposing solar panels on a surface of a component of the keyboard and capable of storing the electrical energy in the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, since modern technology trends to small size and light weight, a notebook computer has been more and more popular in computer industry and become the tide to replace a desktop computer. Accordingly, people skilled in the art all investigate a lot in developing a more powerful notebook computer for gaining profits in the market.
However, a conventional product development tends to improve the appearance of the notebook computer or to add a multi-media function for the notebook computer and seldom provides improvement in increasing working hours of a battery implemented in the notebook computer. An average working hour of the battery for the conventional notebook computer is approximately two to fours hours or so. The main difference of the working hours depends on capacity of the battery and power consumption of the notebook computer. A user often needs to bring a backup battery for enhancing the working hours of the notebook computer or to bring an AC/DC inverter for the notebook computer to be charged from an external AC source.
In practical application, whether adopting the former or the latter way to enhance the working hours of the notebook computer, it needs the user to bring the additional backup battery or the AC/DC inverter. Accordingly, the aforesaid ways both result in inconvenience for the user. Moreover, when the notebook computer is in use, the important data in process may not be stored in time due to running out of the battery if the battery is not charged in the process. Accordingly, it may be in a risk of losing the important data so as to cause a great loss for the user.
In addition, with the development of technology, a data processing device is becoming more and more popular. For example of a computer device, no matter a conventional desktop computer or a portable notebook computer with small and thin size still needs to be equipped with a keyboard for the user to perform operation of character input and so on. However, the keyboard commonly implemented in the notebook computer in the market is not equipped with a charging function. Accordingly, the working hours of the notebook computer still can not be greatly enhanced.